


Juntos então?

by firefoxella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AtsuHina, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda fluff?, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Atsumu in Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, atsuhinaweek2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefoxella/pseuds/firefoxella
Summary: Atsumu sempre odiou almas gêmeas e toda a baboseira que vinha com elas por conta de acontecimentos em seu passado. Contudo, seu ódio fica à prova ao conhecer sua alma gêmea: Hinata Shouyou. Um garoto ruivinho que faz o Miya questionar todos os costumes e definições que ele já conhecia.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 15





	Juntos então?

**Author's Note:**

> sinceramente, terminei essa fanfic na força do ódio porque eu sinto que me perdi no desenvolvimento dela. opiniões sempre muito bem-vindas por aqui 
> 
> contudo, EU AMEI escrever o final dela e eu leria TUDO só para chegar lá, essa fic foi uma obra feita para ser postada no segundo dia da atsuhina week, mas por razões envolvendo meu bem estar eu não consegui escrever. ironicamente, quase virei a noite para finalizar ela hoje. estou postando ela sem revisão alguma, caso achem erros por favor avisem. 
> 
> enfim, boa leitura atsuhinas

Atsumu sempre achou esse lance de almas gêmeas pura idiotice. As pessoas sempre se importaram demais sobre estarem predestinadas ou não, enquanto para o loiro sempre se tratou do momento atual e não de algo escrito em algum livrinho mágico do Universo. Ele sempre fez questão de deixar claro isso enquanto se envolvia com as mais variadas pessoas, todas que o deixaram por suas respectivas almas gêmeas recém-encontradas ou porque genuinamente eles não tinham mais uma conexão no relacionamento. Seu irmão, ao contrário de si, apesar de compartilhar o pensamento, sempre foi muito cauteloso e só se envolveu com pessoas que realmente sentia uma conexão emocional primeiro antes de uma física.

Óbvio que tudo tinha um motivo, mas isso não era algo para se discutir abertamente. Não quando agora Atsumu se encontrava tendo uma crise no banheiro de um café que Osamu o arrastou para ‘’estudar’’ porque era ‘’bom’’. Ele não acreditava em tal baboseira, mas não tinham o que fazer no apartamento que eles dividiam perto do campus se não estudar. Pelo menos estando ali, eles teriam acesso à café e comida. Enfim, voltando à questão inicial: Atsumu estava em crise no banheiro do café.

Em toda sua vida, sempre pensou como seria seu encontro com sua alma gêmea e como explicaria já estar em um relacionamento – ele raramente ficava solteiro por muito tempo, não quando se tinha muitos prazeres na vida. Esperava que talvez a pessoa o compreendesse e pensasse da mesma forma que ele, já que o Universo não faria uma piada consigo... Certo? Errado.

Seu corpo inteiro parecia queimar nas chamas mais quentes da Terra quando seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Os cabelos laranja e o sorriso o quebraram por inteiro e, se Osamu não o conhecesse, acharia que tinha visto um fantasma. Porém era algo muito pior que isso... Era sua alma gêmea.

Chegando ao banheiro nem precisou de uma olhada no espelho para já saber que estava corado como se tivesse corrido uma maratona ou acabado de enfrentar a situação mais vergonhosa da sua vida. E provavelmente tinha sido considerando que os olhos do garoto brilharam quando encontraram os seus e, em vez, de conversar com ele e lhe dizer o pedido, ele murmurou algo sem sentido para o seu irmão e saiu correndo.

Sem se importar com os olhares estranhos, o Miya retirou a camisa e passou a procurar pela marca que ele tinha certeza que havia marcado em seu corpo. Não encontrou nada nos pulsos, no antebraço, no peitoral... Só lhe faltava estar na sua bund-

-Uau, esse é um Sol bem grande. – uma voz disse da direção da porta do banheiro, e só pelo ardor do seu corpo já sabia a quem pertencia.

Virou-se, encarando o garoto que era mais baixo que ele e parecia brilhar conforme se aproximava. Sol gigante, uh?

-Parece ironia. – ele disse com um sorriso pequeno e abriu a palma para ele, onde o desenho de uma chama tinha se formado em preto, apesar da pele em volta estar vermelha como se tivesse queimado. – A minha marca ser tão pequena em comparação a sua.

Sem poder se controlar, ele esticou e segurou a mão do outro, analisando a marca. Nunca tinha visto marcas de almas gêmeas tão de perto, pois nunca fez questão nem se interessou. Nunca pensou que fossem ser diferentes, mas ao passar seus dedos sobre as linhas da mão do ruivo, ele percebeu que ainda sim estavam conectadas de alguma forma.

-É. Ironia. –comentou e largou a mão de sua alma gêmea, virando o rosto e indo vestir a camisa novamente, se recusava a olhar para a marca que dispunha em suas costas.

Uma quietude desconfortável ficou entre eles, Atsumu se recusando ser o primeiro a quebrá-la; contudo, o ruivinho não pensava dessa forma.

-Eu por um momento fiquei confuso lá fora. Eu conversei com seu irmão porque não sabia qual de vocês era... Quer dizer, bem óbvio com sua reação indo para o banheiro procurar a marca, mas na hora eu achei que você estava constipado, sei lá. Ah, meu nome é Hinata Shouyou, a propósito. – ele passou a falar sem freio e o Miya percebeu que estava com um tipo tagarela. Ótimo.

Ele precisava contar para Hinata antes que fosse tarde demais e estivesse andando em direção a um altar.

-Olha, sem querer ofender, mas-

-O seu irmão já me contou que você não gosta da ideia de alma gêmea. Bem, nem eu, mas isso não impede que sejamos amigos. – sua voz variou de tom ao longo da frase, mas o sorriso que ele lhe lançava o fez concordar com a cabeça, mesmo que relutante. Manter sua alma gêmea na sua vida parecia arriscado, principalmente como o mundo gostava de caçoar de si.

Por esse motivo, apesar de terem trocado os números, Atsumu não planejava mandar mensagens e sequer responder Shouyou. Só o necessário para não ser tão babaca, vai que o menino estava apenas se adaptando ao seu modo de viver e queria ao menos ser próximo de si. Ele sempre sacudia a cabeça com esse pensamento, se culparia por algo fora de seu controle, o garoto faria isso por conta própria e não era responsável disso.

E assim, seguiu-se a vida de ambos sem encontros... Ou pelo menos era o que se esperava.

Todas as ficadas que Atsumu possuía sumiram a partir do momento que descobriram a marca de Sol, já que eles sabiam que não era uma tatuagem por conhecerem o corpo do loiro como a palma da mão, afinal, era a única coisa que ele lhes oferecia sem medo. Em toda sua vida, Atsumu nunca se apaixonou realmente. O máximo que sentia era a saudade de algumas pessoas que o entendiam plenamente e não era preciso discussões para se entender. 

Agora, ele se encontrava sozinho em um sábado que ele deveria passar em algum encontro e poder se distrair da semana estressante da faculdade. Com seu irmão fora, ele não tinha nada a fazer se não encarar a tela do celular. Isso até que uma ligação o surpreender.

-Atsumu-san! Oi! – a voz que o Miya não pensou que ouviria novamente após uma semana de puro silêncio saiu do alto-falante e ele riu consigo mesmo por quão patético parecia... Ele sozinho após ter levado um fora de todos os seus rolos e atendendo a voz de sua alma gêmea.

-Olá, Hinata-kun. O que te faz me ligar em pleno final de semana? Achei que fosse um senso comum que todos os universitários o usassem para relaxar ou fazer trabalhos. – comentou olhando para o teto, pensando o que ele poderia fazer sem ser estudar. Ele tinha virado a noite naquela semana realizando tantos trabalhos que se naquele dia ele visse algo do tipo, ele tinha certeza que surtaria.

-Bem, eu sei disso. Eu consegui uma folga hoje e queria sair, mas nenhum dos meus amigos está disponível. Então eu pensei... Atsumu-san existe. – o loiro não conseguiu segurar sua risada com a última frase e franziu o rosto depois que raciocinou o que ela implicava.

-Eu não existia até hoje, então? Por isso não mandou mensagens? Ah, bom saber... – fingiu estar magoado e levantou da cama, indo para o armário se trocar. Talvez fosse um erro sair com Shouyou, mas ele não estava aqui para pensar nisso, ele só queria aproveitar o dia fora de casa.

-Não! Não é nada disso... É só que- Bem, eu-

-Para onde você quer ir?

❃

-Deixa ver se eu entendi: Você me fez vir até o cinema para comprar pipoca e não por causa dos filmes? – Atsumu não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava ouvindo e como o ruivo na sua frente estava com um sorriso enorme, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse corado por vergonha.

-Não tem nenhum filme bom em exibição agora, mas nenhuma pipoca é como a daqui. Nem os doces. – seu olhar se tornou distante enquanto ele parecia escolher o que ele compraria a seguir, mas Miya o pegou pela gola do casaco e o arrastou para fora do cinema, se recusando em para na lojinha de lembranças do cinema.

E foi assim que os dois acabaram andando pelo shopping comendo pipoca e olhando pelas vitrines, trocando comentários aqui e ali sobre como os manequins pareciam engraçados nas posições que estavam. Shouyou até imitou a pose de alguns e pediu que Atsumu tirasse fotos. A saída certamente não era como Atsumu estava acostumado, mas tinha uma aura especial de apenas aproveitar a companhia um do outro sem estímulos visuais ou sonoros.

-Sabe, eu fiquei surpreso quando você atendeu... Meus amigos estão acostumados com minhas ideias do que uma saída significa, mas eu não pensei que atendendo você aceitaria vir. – Hinata comentou quando eles decidiram entrar numa loja de roupas, o motivo sendo que Atsumu percebeu que precisava de peças novas e fazia tempo que não comprava nada para si mesmo. Shouyou o acompanhou por não ter nada mais a fazer.

-Bem, você pode ter evitado falar comigo uma semana inteira, mas sua presença foi certamente sufocante. – Atsumu respondeu com sinceridade e pegando apenas roupas pretas. Era mais simples e prático.

-O que quer dizer? –a resposta foi quase imediata e só então percebeu que o mais baixo estava do seu lado e colocando roupas na sua mão também - Deveria experimentar esses casacos vermelho, iria cair bem.

Por um momento, Miya se deixou observar o garoto que estava à sua frente, que genuinamente tinha ligado para si por pensar em ter uma companhia e sentiu que a sua seria uma boa. Ele não tinha se sentindo desconfortável com a ausência de contato físico, apesar de não sentir necessidade de pedir permissão quando ele tocava em seu braço para chamar sua atenção. Ele não parecia intimidado e nem pedia algo em troca, ele só queria conversar.

‘ _’Amigos._ ’’ A palavra ecoou pela mente do loiro e algo dentro de si aqueceu em retorno, mesmo que todo seu corpo gritasse como aquela palavra era errada em todos os sentidos, como se o seu corpo já considerasse aquele garoto de cabelos laranja sua alma gêmea.

Atsumu segurou as roupas que Hinata tinha lhe entregado e deu uma chance... Para o quer que tenha sido as verdadeiras intenções dele quando ele disse que queria ser seu amigo.

E amizade sob o olhar de Shouyou era bem diferente do que Atsumu estava acostumado, talvez pelo fato dele ter dado muita liberdade para o ruivo fazer o que bem quisesse e entendesse, depositando uma confiança cega logo de cara... Contudo, ele sabia que não era o único a fazer isso, principalmente depois do dia que Hinata o ligou no meio da noite desesperado por uma desculpa para fugir de uma festa de um amigo. O Miya sabia que Hinata não estava totalmente sóbrio, mas no carro ele implorou para que dormissem juntos naquela noite, e, bem, Atsumu descobriu desde que permitiu o baixinho entrar na sua vida que dizer não era bem difícil.

Osamu fazia chacota dele. E com razão. Atsumu sempre correu atrás de rolos e relacionamentos para ocupar o tempo e, considerando que não tinha tantos amigos, sua vida social era praticamente baseada nisso. Ele tinha perdido a conta de vezes que recusou um encontro por causa de alguma ‘’emergência’’ que Hinata tinha e precisava de sua ajuda, porque emergência no vocabulário de sua tão estimada alma gêmea era diferente. Fazer fortes de travesseiros tão grandes que precisavam de mais travesseiros era uma razão plausível para invadir a casa de seu amigo em busca de mais material de construção, convidá-lo para passar a noite sob o forte e assistir One Piece a noite inteira também era uma emergência.

Atsumu com o tempo se acostumou com a forma caótica e fora de linha que Hinata seguia vivendo e assim passou-se mais de três meses sem que ele sequer saísse com alguém, porém ele não estava incomodado com isso, mesmo com Osamu rindo da sua cara sempre que atendia alguma ligação de Shouyou.

‘‘Tsum-Tsum! Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu hoje’’ era uma frase que preenchia seus dias por inteiro e ele poderia já imaginar o que aconteceu, se era bom ou ruim e se era algo que Hinata estava esperando... Simplesmente pelo tom de voz e pelo calor que sua marca nas costas emitia de vez em quando. As marcas realmente estavam conectadas de alguma forma, mas ele ainda não sabia como.

-Engraçado você odiar todo o lance de almas gêmeas, mas agir como um namorado como o Shou-kun. –Osamu comentou e interrompeu o momento de reflexão que o seu irmão estava tendo sentado no sofá olhando para o nada sobre aquele que dividia um destino consigo.

-Você também odeia e eu não estou namorando ninguém. – foi sua única resposta e então o outro Miya riu, sentando do seu lado.

-Sim, odeio, mas eu não tenho alma gêmea ainda, Tsumu. – Osamu falou cansado, ele estava cansado de ver seu irmão se apaixonando e não fazendo nada a respeito – Fora isso, se a pessoa que viesse ser minha alma gêmea fosse tão legal quanto o Shou-kun, eu a pediria em casamento na hora.

-...Você tá pensando em casar com minha alma gêmea, Samu? –por um momento, o loiro fechou a cara e sentiu uma enorme raiva só com aquele pensamento, mas não fazia sentido... Sentir ciúmes por alguém que nem era seu e ficar magoado só de pensá-lo com outra pessoa.

Atsumu tentou esconder a confusão de sentimentos, mas esconder algo de alguém que era literalmente uma reflexão sua era uma tarefa um tanto impossível, e por esse motivo o gêmeo sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça do outro.

-Tsumu, eu sei do medo de ficar com alguém que o Universo decidiu para você porque é o mesmo que o meu, mas o que aconteceu entre nossos pais não é regra. Eles podem ser a exceção e ser um aviso para erros que podem acontecer. – a voz cheia de conforto relaxou o interior do irmão, eles raramente discutiam sobre a origem deles, sobre como seus pais se separaram de uma maneira horrível e afetou os dois.

-O problema não ele, Samu. Nunca foi a possível pessoa que eu ficaria. – os olhos do irmão tremeluziam em lágrimas, eram memórias dolorosas e um trauma enraizado em ambos. O ódio. – Mas o fato que eu poderia ser que nem ele... Ela.

Com um movimento rápido, Osamu segurou o seu irmão nos braços tão fortemente como se pudesse impedi-lo de quebrar ali e agora, como se o abraço fosse curar todas as dúvidas em sua mente e fazê-lo aceitar todo o amor que ele merecia, e que, ele sabia, Hinata poderia dar. Os olhos cheios de brilho quando encontravam Atsumu num quarto, o sorriso que lançava para o loiro e as risadas que seu irmão tirava dele... Eram tão diferentes de todos os outros que ele viu o ruivo dar para os outros, isso incluindo ele mesmo, que era um espelho de seu gêmeo.

-Você não é. Você é Atsumu Miya, um cara incrivelmente babaca e legal ao mesmo tempo, que quando o assunto é sinceridade é a melhor opção para recorrer e é o melhor irmão que eu poderia ter pedido. – nem por um minuto ele ousou soltá-lo do enlaço – Sei que você e Hinata não tem nada oficial, mas a forma como vocês agem... Como ele age. Acho que vocês dois realmente precisam conversar entre vocês e resolver isso.

-E você é o maior idiota e o pior irmão do mundo que causa minhas crises existenciais e estraga minha reputação de sem coração. – risada preencheu o cômodo e então os dois secaram as lágrimas um do outro – Eu vou cair na porrada com você se eu acabar de coração partido, você sabe né?

-Você nunca precisou de uma desculpa para fazer isso antes. –um tapa ecoou e a risada dos dois só aumentou. Não é preciso dizer que os dois acabaram brigando realmente depois disso e Atsumu saiu correndo em direção ao apartamento de Shouyou com curativos e alguns roxos na cara.

Poderia parecer loucura, mas uns 5 minutos na porrada sem perder amizade era extremamente gratificante pelos dois, mesmo com ambos sendo irmãos e mesmo se a amizade fosse perdida eles teriam o sangue os mantendo conectados.

Atsumu não sabia direito o que ele estava sentindo, mas ele queria tentar, mesmo que a insegurança ainda existisse, ele queria tentar.

-Tsumu? O que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem? – o olhar preocupado no rosto de Hinata quando abriu a porta encarando seu rosto machucado quebrou e aqueceu seu coração ao mesmo tempo, novamente aquela confusão de sentimentos tomou conta da sua cabeça e o olhar curioso que substituiu o anterior do garoto a sua frente apenas deu a entender que ele também tinha sentido algo semelhante pela marca.

Tantas questões que ele nunca parou para pensar. Se ele estava bem com o relacionamento atual deles, se ele gostava de si, se ele sentia as coisas pela marca também, se ele se incomodava e se arrependia de que a alma gêmea dele fosse um Miya.

Sem responder, Atsumu segurou o rosto de Hinata entre as mãos e vermelho coloriu suas bochechas, o olhar levantado para que continuasse a enxergar seu rosto e seus movimentos. A preciosidade do brilho que o mais baixo continha nos olhos, o medo de apagá-lo. O sorriso inevitável que enfeitou seu rosto quando a confusão que ilustrava a face do ruivo se tornou entendimento.

-Tsum-Tsum, tudo bem. – e com essa frase, a mente de Atsumu se tornou silenciosa ao que ele quebrou a distância entre os dois e selou os seus lábios com os de Shouyou. Sua marca das costas nunca queimou tanto, mas o calor não era desconfortável, ele abraçava e envolvia aquele acordo silencioso entre os dois que entregaram o que evitavam dar ao outro até o momento atual.

Em toda a sua vida, mesmo com as inúmeras pessoas com quem já esteve e experiências que vieram com isso, nenhum beijo o deixou tão empolgado com uma sensação de ser aceito e amado quando o que compartilhou com Hinata na porta da casa desse. Ninguém se esforçou tanto para compreendê-lo e deixá-lo confortável, ninguém o incentivava como ele. Ninguém era Hinata Shouyou. E talvez fosse por esse motivo que o Universo os tinha colocado como almas gêmeas, almas predestinadas a se encontrarem e compartilharem uma vida juntas. E talvez, também fosse a razão do porquê ele não queria que o momento acabasse, que deixou Shouyou segurar forte em sua gola para que não se afastasse tão cedo.

Ao se afastarem um do outro, ambos ofegantes, sentimentos em jogo, nenhuma palavra fora necessária para explicar o que tinha acontecido. Com um convite sem falas, o Miya adentrou a casa do seu ‘’amigo’’ e com as mãos entrelaçadas explicou a história dos seus pais, coisa que jamais tinha feito para ninguém. Hinata ouviu tudo em silêncio, enquanto cuidava de cada machucado que ele e Osamu eram preguiçosos demais para fazer algo a respeito.

-Eu acho que você já sabe, mas nós não somos seus pais. – as mãos cautelosas fizeram um carinho em seu rosto e ele ajeitou o cabelo do loiro, que estava sentada em um banquinho à sua frente.

-Sei, Osamu me disse. – Atsumu apontou para o próprio rosto remendado pelo ruivo e conseguiu ganhar uma risada dele, o que satisfez seu ego.

-Bem, ele tá certo, não em te bater até você aceitar, mas você entendeu. Fora isso, lembra do que eu disse quando a gente se encontrou?

-Que eu era tão incrível e atraente que você sentaria em mim sem pensar duas vezes? – Miya soltou sem pensar e recebeu um olhar reprovador, apesar de um meio sorriso aparecer no rosto do outro.

-Er, não? Eu nunca te disse isso. Eu disse que também não gostava da ideia de almas gêmeas, eu realmente não gosto. Caso contrário, eu não teria mais exes do que tenho de amigos. Bem, todos são meus amigos agora, mas-

Choque cobriu o rosto do Miya assim que ele raciocinou as palavras exes e:

-Espera aí, você nunca me disse isso-

-Você nunca perguntou. E, além disso, eu genuinamente queria ser seu amigo, ser amigo da sua alma gêmea parece algo apropriado. Então eu pedi seu número, só não pensei que fosse ser tão difícil não se apaixonar por você.

-Isso é uma frase tão clichê que eu tenho vergonha de ser sua alma gêmea.

Um silêncio inundou o ambiente antes de várias reclamações saírem da boca de Shouyou e serem abafadas com beijos dados por Atsumu.

-Para ser sincero, eu não sei o que sinto por você, mas isso- apontou para os dois – Me parece certo, então fique comigo por mais um tempo.

E, o Miya não saberia explicar, mas o sorriso em resposta que sua alma gêmea deu para si fez com que ele soubesse, bem lá no fundo, do que sua confusão de sentimentos se tratava.

-Juntos então, Tsum-Tsum?

-Juntos, Shou-kun.


End file.
